


Work From Home

by olivewithwings



Category: Hot Guy P.I. (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivewithwings/pseuds/olivewithwings
Summary: Nando wakes up at Schmidt's to a ridiculous amount of emails
Relationships: Schmidt/Nando
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Karina's most recent art of Schmidt and Nando!!  
> I was possessed by inspiration!!!!  
> I also made a lot of assumptions about Schmidt's apartment and his morning routine so I hope that can be excused (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)

Nando rolled over, sighing into one of the absurdly expensive pillows that littered Schmidt's bed. He never had a harder time waking up than when he spent the night at Schmidt's place. His bed was heavenly. If he could, Nando would live in it. 

He was still thrumming from the night before, the memory of Schmidt's lips on his neck reinforced by the hickeys that he'd peppered in the crook of his neck and his shoulder. With his eyes closed, Nando could picture the hungry look in Schmidt's eyes as he'd hovered over him, peering up through his eyelashes as his attention drifted below his neck.

Nando rolled over to face Schmidt's side of the bed, drowsily patting it, cracking an eye open to find it empty. Focusing on the sounds of the apartment, he heard muffled sizzling from the kitchen and the gurgle of Schmidt's fancy Italian coffee maker-- Nando really didn't know how he always got up so early every day; between his bed and the way the sunlight came through his bedroom window just right, it was insane that Schmidt ever got out of bed.

Nando rolled onto his back, eyes falling shut again without any resistance. Just as he began drifting off to sleep again, his cell phone vibrated somewhere near his head. Grimacing, he reached up, shoving his hand under the mountain of pillows he was luxuriating in, and dug out his phone. He squinted at the screen for a moment, seeing a lot of blurry notifications. He sighed, pushing himself up into a seated position so he could lean over and grab his glasses off the bedside table. Frowning, he looked through the notifications as Schmidt came back into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"I made an egg white omelet we can split if you're hungry," Schmidt yawned, lifting his mug so it was half-covering his mouth. "And coffee."

"We got a lot of emails," Nando said around a yawn, turning his screen toward Schmidt, who leaned over to glance through the unread messages.

He mustn't have woken up much earlier than Nando, because his hair still flopped over his forehead, free of styling product. With his hair down Schmidt looked even younger than usual, only the stubble on his jaw betraying his age. Nando would never tell him to his face, but he looked extra cute, still sleepy, standing by the bed in the sweatshirt he'd slept in, wearing a pair of sweatpants Nando had left in his dresser.

"Jesus, did someone post the email on an advice forum or something?" Schmidt asked, taking Nando's phone. Schmidt placed his mug on the bedside table as Nando scooted over so he could sit.

"Mm, I doubt it," Nando mumbled, leaning against him to point at the screen. "The subject lines are all over the place. If it was an advice board the requests would be at least a bit related right?"

"Yeah... That is odd," Schmidt agreed, scrolling through the flood of emails.

Nando didn't bother peeling himself off Schmidt's side, despite no longer looking at the screen. Instead, he studied Schmidt's face, watching the beauty mark under his lip move as he frowned at a particularly odd request. 

Nando had kissed Schmidt's beauty mark last night, surging up to kiss his lips, then the beauty mark beneath them, then along his jaw, and down to his collar bones. 

Nando couldn't see them, but he knew he wasn't the only one with hickeys.

"What do you want to do?" Schmidt asked, looking over just in time to catch Nando staring. A slight blush settled high on his cheeks as he handed Nando's phone back to him.

"I kind of want to ignore it," Nando said, placing his phone screen down on the comforter. "I mean, we'll try to help them later..."

"Of course," Schmidt nodded. Now he was watching Nando, eyes drifting from his face down to the marks on his neck.

"I just want to have a lazy day," Nando said, leaning back on his hands, tipping his head back, eyes falling shut as he took a deep breath. "If that's alright with you."

Schmidt blinked wordlessly for a moment, staring unabashedly at Nando, only pulling himself together enough to respond, when Nando opened an eye to peer at him, looking for an answer

"That sounds perfect." Schmidt took a swig of lukewarm coffee from his mug, putting it back down with a grimace. "We deserve a day off every once in a while."

"My thoughts exactly," Nando smiled, falling back into the plush bedding with a contented sigh.

"So," Schmidt began, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to do?"

Nando's smile cocked a little higher on one side, sitting up enough to grab the hood of Schmidt's sweatshirt and yank him backward onto the bed. 

“Jesus fuc-!”

Landing with a laugh, Nando rolled onto his front, smiling softly at Schmidt's offended expression.

"I'll do whatever."

"I'm holding you to that," Schmidt warned, trying to sound serious despite his frown melting away into a matching smile.


End file.
